If Only He Knew
by Heart Br0ken
Summary: Sakuno's regretting not telling Ryoma how she feels abour him...maybe after a certain date will she step up and tell him how she feels Ryosaku R&R please
1. Chapter 1

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Minna-san, this is my first story so please don't take it so seriously. It's also my experiences with guys and all.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did…

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

It was an early Monday morning and Seigaku was as busy as usual. The boy's were having tennis practise and fan girls were fan girling over Ryoma-sama; all of them standing behind the fences screaming and hollering out his name. Between those girls stood a timid, shy girl, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

'Ano, I've always enjoyed Ryoma-kun's company and all, but I don't want anyone else to find out, especially not Tomo-chan. She'd just announce it to the whole school.' She thought.

"Ohayo Sakuno!" cried Tomo-chan. "Whatcha thinking about? You like you're in space. And why are you staring at Ryoma-sama so hard? Do you have a crush on him?!"

"N-n-no, of course not, why would I?" She stuttered. "After all, I only consider him a friend. Nothing else."

"Alright then, whatever you say, common, let's get to class, or we're going to have to stay after school again today." Tomo broke in.

"H-hai!" She said. 'I do have a crush on Ryoma-kun, but I'd rather just keep it to myself for know. I'll her when I feel ready.'

"Ne, Sakuno! Let's go!" Tomo shrieked.

**A/N: How is it so far? Constructive criticism would be nice! I know these chapters may be short, but it's only because it's my first time writing one! Ever!**

**Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R please D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did!**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

In class as the teacher was droning on and on, Aya-chan (**A/N: Stolen from Jap. Drama) **asked Sakuno to pass a note to Ryoma, who sat on the other side of Sakuno.

'I wonder why Aya-chan wants me to send this to Ryoma-kun. Baka Sakuno, she obviously likes him…I mean…who doesn't?' she thought to herself. Since she was so curious as to what was inside…she sneaked a little peek without anyone seeing…anyone expect her very own Ryoma-kun.

"Ne, Ryuzaki, isn't that supposed to be for me?" he said with his trademark smirk.

'You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that Ryoma-kun?' she wanted to blurt out. But instead she said, tossing it to him, "Here, it's from Aya."

'Ughh, geez, I know what this is…another desperate letter asking me to go out with her…' he thought to himself, looking miserable. When he opened the note this is what it said: RYOMA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! LOVE: AYA-CHAN! With that, he threw the note into his desk, forgotten until Aya sent 5 more after that.

'Ohmigod…I might as well write back since she's never going to stop…' he thought bitterly. Pulling out a sheet of paper he quickly scribbled "Yeah, yeah, meet me outside at the tennis courts after school." And he gave it back to Sakuno giving her a look that said read-this-and-I-never-talk-to-you-again look. Which she understood and didn't look at.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" Aya said aloud.

"Ayaaa," said an annoyed looking sensei.

"Gomen Sensei." She replied without the slightest look of being embarrassed.

**A/N: Is Ryoma a bit OOC? Member please, I'm trying to make this some what, what I've gone through in the past 6 months (… yeah I know…you guys don't know about me and my love life P Lol. XD, R&R please!**

**Gonna try and update whenever I can…I'm kinda a lazy person…so…if you like this…uhhh…hope you're patient! And I may not have an ending for awhile because it all depends on my actions before the end of the school year…otherwise…I'm gonna need to make up my own dream ending!**


	3. Chapter 3

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Don't forget to R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

After school in front of the tennis courts, Aya was there just like she was told to…but Ryoma was no where to be seen. She waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes, but he still didn't show up. Since it was Ryoma whom she was waiting for, she decided to wait until he got there. When he finally did show up, it was time for Aya to go, but before she did, she remembered why she was here.

"Ne, Ryoma-sama, where are we going to go for our date?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her scornfully, wishing so hard that she had forgotten the "little date". 'This is someone I really, really do not wanna go out with…' he thought in detest. "We're gonna go to the movies…bring money 'cause I'm not the one paying. Meet me at Kawamura Sushi tomorrow at 11." He said, trying oh so hard to be cheerful.

'Kawii, he didn't blow me off like he did all the other girls who he had promised a date to' she thought happily. Little did she know, he had been out with many other girls before coming to Seigaku.

**The next day:**

Just before Aya got to the store, Ryoma was already there chatting with Momo-senpai and what he was going to do.

"Ne, Echizen, I heard you're going to the movies with Aya-chan." Momo-senpai said suspiciously. "What about Ryuzaki-chan?" He said smirking?

"What about her…?" Ryoma replied quickly.

"Ahhhhhh, young love." Momo-senpai replied jokingly.

Tugging down his cap, Ryoma muttered under his breath, "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

At that point, Aya was rounding the corner and happened to catch what he said, thinking he was talking about her.

**A/N: I've decided to turn this story into a half and half. Half of what I go through, and the other half is gonna be my own lil' story. Ryoma and Momo OOC? Should I keep them like that? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Arigatou minna-san for the reviews, I did take some of your advice to make this story better! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

"Ohayo Ryoma-sama, Momo-senpai." Aya announced.

"Ohayo." They both replied in unison.

"Are we going Ryoma-sama?" She asked very excitedly.

"Hai, come on." He replied. 'Gotta get away from Momo-senpai before he says anything stupid…' he thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While they were at the movies, Sakuno and Tomo-chan were passing the tennis courts when all of a sudden; Tomo asks Sakuno a disturbing question.

"Ne, Sakuno, you like Ryoma-sama don't you?" She asked, trying to get an answer from her.

'What should I say…? If I say yes, she's going to tell Ryoma and everyone else. But if I say no, she's going to keep bothering me for an answer' She thought, very confused as to what to say. "No, why?" She said, playing it safe.

"Well, I guess you won't mind when I tell you that Ryoma and Aya are on their first date right now." Tomo said sadly.

'What! Ryoma and Aya together…alone…' She thought her heart shattering at the thought. "D-d-demo, how do you know Tomo-chan?" She asked shaking.

"Momo-senpai called me not long ago, telling me that Ryoma and Aya just left for the movies. He felt like you should know what's going on, so, I decided to tell you." She replied regretting ever saying that.

'Maybe I should tell Tomo-chan…she is my best friend after all…but with that mouth of hers…baka Sakuno! Just tell her already!' She thought miserably. "Ano, Tomo-chan, I got something to tell you…I do like Ryoma-kun…but since he's with Aya-chan…I guess it's all over now." She said, putting herself down.

"Sakuno! Why didn't you tell me before! Let me talk to Ryoma-sama on Monday at school. I'll tell you what he says. Alright?" She said, without a trace of being mad.

"So, you're ok that I didn't tell you beforehand?" Sakuno said happily.

"As long as I was the first one to know!" She said pleased.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the movie, as they were walking home, each one was thinking their own thoughts.

'Going out with Ryoma-sama isn't as cut out as I thought it would be…he has no sense of humour…and he's so boring…even if he is the Tennis Prince' She thought, disappointed in her Prince.

'Now I know why I break up with girls in a matter of 2 days…all they do is jabber, jabber, jabber. It's always about them and their friends! I'm gonna break up with her in 2 days…that way I'll be free again…' He thought smirking to himself.

**A/N: I'm updating whenever I can…I know summer's coming…but if I'm not done by then, I'm not going to update in the summer…I don't think I'm going to have the time Gomen minna-san.**


	5. Chapter 5

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Arigatou minna-san for all the positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did!**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

Thursday morning, Aya found a note attached to her locker. This is what it said: "Aya, meet me at Kawamura Sushi today after school. I need to tell you something – Ryoma." 'Kawiiii, those five words rang in her ears for a long time. _I need to tell you something._ I wonder what it is…maybe he'll ask to go steady! Ahhhhh, I can't wait' she thought as she hugged the note to her chest.

After school at Kawamura Sushi, Ryoma was already there waiting for Aya. When she got there, he invited her inside and they had a chat.

"Aya." Ryoma began, eyeing her.

"Ryoma," she began, "Why have you asked me here?"

"Like I said, I needed to tell you something." He said, as he fiddled with his fingers.

She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, so she exclaimed, "What is it!"

He gave her a weird look and said, "I don't think this is going to work between us…you and me together."

'I can't believe it! But it's me! I'm someone other guys would die for! Nande?' She thought as her heart shattered into pieces. "Nande Ryoma-sama? Nande!" She cried out.

'Ohmigod…do you not get it already!' he wanted to blurt out, instead he just said, "I said this isn't going to work out between us…I'm not ready for girls yet…now, can you just leave me at that?"

She stared at him is disbelief and cried out, "Don't ever call me! I'll call you!" And with that, she stormed out of the store in tears.

'Whew, that takes a lot of my mind, now to confess to Ryuzaki about how much I like her!' He thought.

The next day at school, Tomo quickly ran up to Sakuno and cried, "Did you hear about Aya-chan and Ryoma-sama?"

"Ohayo Tomo-chan! What news…? I haven't heard anything." She said. 'I hope it's something I want to hear! Maybe they broke up…or maybe they're together now…' She thought with mixed emotions.

"Sakuno, wake up! Do you want to hear what it is?!?!" Tomo exclaimed. "Well, Aya-chan and Ryoma-sama broke up yesterday at Kawamura Sushi. I saw her crying yesterday, and she told me what happened. Hello, Sakuno-chan?" She said, trying to grab her attention.

_Aya-chan and Ryoma-sama broke up._ Those words kept echoing in her ears, her eyes sparkling with joy and happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

If Only He Knew

**A/N: I love the reviews, thank you R&R please, I'm still looking for a way to end this story**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own POT, but if I did…**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

"Earth to Sakuno, earth to Sakuno," Tomo kept on shouting over and over again, while waving her hands back and forth. "Oh yeah, did you know Horio and I am going out? Would you like us to talk to him for you?" She added.

"Hn." Sakuno said, as that was all she could say in her state right now.

"Sakuno-chan! Didn't you hear what I said before? Horio and I are going out…" She said trying to snap her out of her daydream trance.

"What?!" She exclaimed rubbing her temples. "D-d-d-demo, I thought you said he was annoying with all his bragging and thinking he was superior to everyone!" She said, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not. "Pinch me, this has to be a dream. My best friend Tomo-chan and Horio-kun going -." She was stopped in mid-sentence as Tomo-chan had gone and poked her. "What was that for Tomo-chan?!" She cried out in pain.

"You are my best friend and all Sakuno-chan, but please don't go bad mouthing my boyfriend or you'll have to deal with me, and I really don't want to hurt you. Now, back to my first question; do you want Horio and me to go talk to Ryoma-sama and tell him you like him? The two of us aren't the shy type like you; we can stand up for ourselves…why else do you think we make such a good couple?" She said laughing.

"Let me think about that Tomo-chan." She said slowly. 'Hmm, if I can them to tell Ryoma-kun how I felt about him…he might think I'm too dumb to go tell him myself and whatever he was thinking before might change after they tell him. But, maybe something good will happen. He may have feelings for me too…baka Sakuno! You know Ryoma-kun; he doesn't have feelings for any girl!' She thought to herself frustrated. "Ne, Tomo-chan, go ahead and tell him, just make sure you tell me what he says the next time you see me, deal?" She said chokingly.

"Hai Sakuno-chan!" She said, saluting her best friend. "That's what best friends are for!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was kinda useless I think…if you can, help me think of suggestions to end the story. I'm going to use ideas from you guys and some of my own ideas…I don't know yet! Anyways, please review! I'm going to be updating soon to make up for this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Gomen minna-san for the previous chapter. I had to add something there that was reflected upon me. I will try and make this one better. Please continue to read though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

In class, Tomo-chan whispered to Horio, "She said it was alright if we talked to Ryoma-sama" giving him a thumbs up.

"Did we really need her permission to do it? Wouldn't it have been better if we had just gone and told him? She wouldn't have had to know, and not be disappointed by what he had to say." He whispered back furiously.

"Whatever, we're going to talk to him at lunch, meet me at my lunch table after class." Was all she said, furious at him for thinking that way.

At lunch, while Horio and Tomo were looking for Ryoma, Sakuno was sitting under a Sakura tree talking to herself. "I wonder if it was the right thing to do and allow them to talk to him using my name…what if he says something mean…I'm gonna be to embarrassed to come back to school."

"If who does what?" A very familiar voice replied.

She quickly turned around and whipped him in the face; Ryoma Echizen. "Gomen, Ryoma-kun, I didn't know there was anyone behind me." She said slightly embarrassed.

"There wasn't…I was walking past and I heard you talking to yourself…so I came over hear just in time to get hit by you." He replied with a hint of laughter in his voice, and he settled himself down on the grass.

"Ano, I just remembered something I had to do, see you in class Ryoma-kun." She said quickly and ran off.

'Damn and I was just going to start hinting about how I felt. I guess that's going to have to wait for another day.' He thought as he went into a slumber. 

**A/N: Ah minna-san, I hope that was good enough to replace the previous chapter! Review please! Going to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Gomen minna-san for not updating as quickly as I used to…I've been studying hard for exams that have come up in the past week…and I can't fail right now…so please be patient for the updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did!**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

'I wonder how I should tell her.' Ryoma thought while he was sleeping. 'Got to be smart…if it's anywhere near the senpai's, there going to give me a hard time after…' While he was thinking and sleeping, he saw someone smiling at him. "Sakuno, is that you…?" He muttered.

"What did you say Ryoma-sama?" Tomo-chan said loudly.

Ryoma quickly sat up and pulled down his hat so that Tomo and Horio wouldn't see him blushing a little bit. "I didn't say anything…what do you want…?" He asked crossly.

"Ummm, well, Horio-kun and I want to talk to you." She replied nervously.

"Horio-kun…? I thought you disliked him." Ryoma said surprised.

"Yeah, well, Horio-kun's my boyfriend now." She replied giving him a big bear hug. "Now, back to what we were saying. We're here to talk about Sakuno."

'Sakuno-chan…please, please, please let it be something I want to hear.' He thought to himself. "Well, what about her?" He asked.

"Well…" She started dramatically, "Do you know why she always stutters when she talks to you?" She didn't wait for a reply and went on. "You must have seen by now…that she has a crush on you…well, that's all we were hear to say. Ja'ne, see you in class Ryoma-sama. Come on Horio-kun. Let's go." She said, and with that, she and Horio were gone.

_She has a crush on you…_

Those words kept on echoing inside his head. 'At least I know she doesn't hate me and has a crush on me…maybe this will work out' He thought happily and jumped up and down. 'That was weird…I don't normally jump up and down…what the hell's wrong with me right now…' He thought shivering at the thought of jumping up and down…

As he was walking back to school, he saw Sakuno sitting under another Sakura tree. He approached her as quietly as he possibly could and sat down beside her. She was too busy to notice him sitting there until he said "Tomo and Horio came up to me not long ago."

"Nani, Ryoma-kun…I didn't notice you sitting there. How long have you been sitting there?" She asked shocked.

'Long enough for me to stare at the beautiful you.' He wanted to say, but instead he said, "About 2 minutes or so."

"Now, what do you want from me?" She asked.

"Tomo and Horio came up to me while I was sleeping and told me some things…about you…" He said teasingly and smirking.

'Oh man, when Tomo said she was going to tell him…I didn't think she'd actually go and tell him…' She thought in fear. 'And he has that smirk of his on…I wonder what he's going to say.'

Right after that thought, the school bell rang and it was time to go in.

"What is it you want to tell me Ryoma-kun?" She asked politely.

'Ughh, come on…why did the bell have to go off now…?' He thought pissed off. "Come to the rooftop after school…I'll tell you then. Ja'ne Sakuno." He said crossly and trudged off.

'Did he just call me Sakuno or was I just hearing things…?' She wondered. 'Ohmigosh…the bell already went off…I need to get back to class.' And with that, she picked up her thoughts and walked back to class with her heart racing.

**A/N: I think I might be able to end this story soon Please keep reviewing and letting your friend's know about this story! Gonna try and keep updating once everyday or once every two days...depends...**


	9. Chapter 9

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Gomen minna for not updating as I normally do…I've been really busy and all these past 2 weeks…with track and field and all…now, to get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did!**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

All during afternoon classes, Sakuno kept thinking to herself and what Ryoma had said to her right before he had gone back inside to class. _Rooftop after school. Ja ne Sakuno._ Those words sent a slight chill down her back beside she wasn't use to Ryoma-ken calling her "Sakuno". It was always Ryuzaki. 'What's gotten into him?' She thought. 'He isn't usually like this…I guess I'll find out after school.' Whenever she saw him around, it was always him by himself or him with the other senpai, but just standing there by himself. He didn't like to talk with other people…it just wasn't his thing. 'So why would Ryoma-kun come sit beside me during lunch…what he wants to tell me is probably something important I guess…he probably wants me to tell oba-san something. It probably doesn't have to do with me anyway, so there isn't anything worth thinking about' She thought to herself pessimistically.

As soon as the bell rang, Sakuno quickly ran to the rooftop because she didn't want Tomo-chan to follow her. When she got there, Ryoma was already there, having his afternoon nap.

Sakuno tried poking him, trying to wake him up, but she was unsuccessful. "A-a-a-ano Ryoma-kun, why did you want me here?" She asked weirdly, as if she was talking to herself.

"Huh…?" Ryoma replied startled. He was surprised to see her there already. He had thought it would have taken her longer…considering she was always getting lost and had a reputation for being late. "Ummm," He said stalling for time, since he wasn't quite sure about what he was going to say yet. He glanced at his watch and said, "Gomen Ryuzaki, I need to go home and walk Karupin, I forgot today was my day. I'll tell you tomorrow, same time same place. Ja ne."

'That was such a close call…good thing she doesn't know that we don't walk Karupin…he just gets to roam around when he feels like it around the house. I should tell her soon though…the end of the year is coming close…baka Ryoma, I'll tell her at the end of the year!' He thought to himself.

'Ryoma doesn't walk Karupin…none of them do…I wonder why he said that…maybe it's more than just wanting to ask oba-san something…maybe it DOES have to do with me' she thought very lost. 'Well, I'll figure out tomorrow when he tells me then.'

**A/N: How was it? Please R&R, I will try and update as soon as I can!**


	10. Chapter 10

If Only He Knew

**A/N: Meh, I got nothing to say except for R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I sure wish I did!**

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

The next afternoon when it was time to go, Sakuno quickly raced to the rooftop…without getting herself lost. Surprisingly, she had even beat Ryoma there. 'Ano, I wonder where Ryoma-kun is…he's the one who's usually here before me…wayyyyyyy before me…I wonder what's taking him so long.' She thought to himself.

Little did she know that, Ryoma was standing at the bottom of the stairs rehearsing what he was going to say and do. 'Ok, today, no fooling around…and no making excuses,' He thought scolding himself. 'I WILL tell her today! Even if it kills me!' And taking a big breath, he opened the door and walked in. When he walked in, he suddenly became breathless, there, standing in front of him, was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life!

"Ano, Ryoma-kun…what was it that you wanted to tell me yesterday but didn't?" She asked puzzled.

He settled himself down on the concrete and motioned for her to sit. Hesitantly, she sat down, not knowing what was coming. "Umm, Ryuzaki…the reason I asked you here was because…" He started talking.

'Wow, this doesn't seem like Ryoma-kun at all…he's usually so calm and cool…but right now he's stuttering like I usually do…weird' She thought.

"And that's how I feel." He finished.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun, what did you say? I never heard all of it." She said blushing.

'For the love of it all…' He thought. 'But she's worth it. She's worth everything in this world.' "Ummm, well, firstly, make yourself comfortable. This might shock you a bit. I've turned into you…always stuttering when I see a certain someone…and that certain someone is you."

Her heart dropped in an instant when she heard that and she thought, 'Sugoii.' And she waited for him to continue…although she already knew what he was going to say next.

"I guess you've already figured it out. I have a crush on you for a long, long time. And I should have told you sooner, rather than just ignoring you. It was wrong of me, but can you ever forgive me for this?" He said with a pleading voice.

She looked at him, not from surprise…but by what she had just heard. Were those words real or was she dreaming…? Of course they were real! He really meant it. She jumped up and gave him a big hug and said, "Of course I forgive you Ryoma-kun!"

He looked at her and said, "You are my one and only Sakuno-chan."

Hearing him call her that struck a memory and she asked, "That day, when were supposed to go inside…did you call me Sakuno? Or was I just dreaming? And what was it you were going to tell me…?"

He pulled down his cap hiding his red cheeks and replied, "Hai Sakuno-chan, I did call you that…it just came out…and by that time…I already knew you liked me, because Horio and Tomoka came up to me and told me…"

"Ohh." Was all she could say. 'So they did go up and tell him, I thought they were just joking around when they said that. But I'm glad they did go and tell him.' She thought.

"Now," He started, interrupting her thoughts, "that we both know about each other…what about I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"A-a-a-ano Ryoma-kun…I don't think my oba-san's going to like it that I have a boyfriend already." She replied sadly.

"Don't worry," He said soothingly. "It'll be our little secret. We won't let any of the senpai or our friends know. And, we'll keep the talking off school property. When you're ready to let everyone know, I'll be at your side to help you. Alright?"

"Hai Ryoma-kun." She said happily, giving him a big bear hug. "Domo arigatou! I love you!" She gathered her stuff and was getting ready to leave, and as she was getting up, he grabbed her wrists…

**A/N: I know! Ryoma's too OCC! Gomen, gomen! But I didn't know how else to do his part! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

If Only He Knew

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting anything for so long…it's just that I'm finding it hard to get some new ideas…writer's block and all…please excuse me and enjoy. Don't forget to R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, but I really wish I did **

"blah blah" Out loud speaking

'blah blah' Thoughts

He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Remember now, it's our little secret." He said to her.

Nodding, she pulled herself back up and headed in. 'It's going to be pretty hard to keep this all a secret to myself…especially when Tomo-chan asks where I was all lunch period…' She thought, and without looking where she was going, she walked right into Tomo and Horio.

"Ahh, Sakuno-chan, we've been looking for you…right after the bell rang…you didn't get lost again on your way back did you?" Tomo asked, laughing at her little joke.

"O-o-o-of course not," Sakuno stuttered, "I was just enjoying the scenery outside and I decided to sketch it for Obaa-chan." **(A/N: Please correct me if I am wrong about the spelling.) **

"Oh, ok, let's get to class, Sensei is already roll calling." Tomo replied. After Horio had walked into the classroom, Tomo pulled Sakuno to the side and said. "Sakuno-chan, being your best friend, I should get to know what you were really doing. Now spill." Tomo demanded.

"Really Tomo-chan, I really was sketching something for Obaa-chan. Now can we please get to class?" Sakuno pleaded. Tomo seemed to accept her answer and they both went to class. When Sakuno sat down, she thought, 'Whew that was a close call. It's a good thing Tomo doesn't suspect things easily…even if I am her best friend.'

When Tomo sat down in her seat, it suddenly dawned on her…the way to make Sakuno tell the truth. Why hadn't she thought of this before? 'All I have to do to know the truth is ask her for her sketching. If she doesn't have it, that means she was lying to me, but if she does have it…I'm just going to have to accept it.' She thought to herself, pleased.

At the end of the day, when the two of them were walking down the hall, Tomo asked her for her sketching. "Ne, Sakuno-chan, I want to see your sketching. Please?" She asked.

'Oh shit…' Sakuno thought, 'I don't have a sketching with me because I wasn't really even sketching…well…I'm just going to have to stall.' "Give me a minute, let me find it…you know how unorganized I am with my stuff." She said as she rummaged through her bag. Then it dawned on her, she still had that sketching she was working on that day under the sakura tree. 'Now all I have to do is find it and show it to Tomo-chan.' She thought. "It's in here somewhere; I just need to find it." She muttered.

Tomo was leaning against the wall watching Sakuno look for the sketching. 'sigh, Sakuno, when will you ever learn to organize your stuff…' She thought to herself. "Common Sakuno-chan, I want to get down to the tennis courts to watch them practise!" She said.

"Ah ha, I found it; I knew it was in here somewhere." She said. She smoothed out the crinkles, and showed it to Tomo-chan.

'I guess she really was just sketching at lunch time…whatever, I just want to get to the courts.' She thought, disappointed that it was nothing more than a sketch that kept Sakuno from getting in on time. "Let's go Sakuno-chan, I want to go cheer go Ryoma-sama!" She said pumping her fists.

'Ahhh, tennis practise…I hope everything goes well, and Ryoma-kun doesn't get pummeled be Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai…that would mean big trouble for him.' She thought. Distracted in her thoughts, she didn't see Tomo walking away towards the courts, and when she looked up, she was gone. "Ahh, Tomo-chan, wait up!" She said and stumbled along.

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you guys, I hope it's ok and makes up for all the time I haven't updated…I know…I say that a lot…well…please review, and I may not be updating late August because of my trip to Florida…which'll be two weeks I want to finish this so bad, and it's killing me, knowing that it's just sitting on my computer on the to do list…love you all that review!!!! **


End file.
